Icy what you did there
by PetitPentagram
Summary: Premier Noël avec sa famille et Magnus ensemble. Alec va devoir s'attendre à quelques surprises. De bonnes surprises heureusement.


Et me revoila avec un OS écris originellement en anglais, par moi-même, pour le Malec secret santa. C'était un cadeau pour **Ninwrites**

Je me suis bien amusé à écrire/traduire ce petit truc, même si je n'ai jamais écris de truc aussi positif et fluffy de ma vie xD

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Alec avait hâte de passer Noël avec ses proches. Il n'avait toujours pas fait son coming out à sa mère, mais ses frère et sœurs savaient et l'aimaient toujours autant. Il avait même prévu de les faire enfin rencontrer Magnus, son petit ami.

Après un semestre de tension et de stress, il put finalement respirer quand il s'affala sur son sofa le premier jour des vacances. Il adorait être un athlète, et il était ravi de pouvoir partager sa passion avec son frère, mais il peinait à se maintenir au niveau des autres étudiants doués dans ses classes. Faire du sport était un investissement après tout.

Particulièrement parce qu'il faisait peut–être partie de l'équipe universitaire officielle de l'université de New York, mais faire une licence en sport voulait dire suivre des cours dans des sports très différents – mais au moins, il pouvait continuer le tir à l'arc à un niveau suffisamment élevé pour participer aux compétitions nationales.

Même si, étant donné les regards appréciateurs qu'il avait eu de la part de Magnus la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vu en chair et en os, il serait plus qu'heureux de continuer à se réveiller tôt tous les jours pour s'entrainer – Jace pouvait bien se taire, ses motivations étaient encore pires.

Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu être assez chanceux pour rencontrer Magnus. Plus que son apparence – il avait un peu buggé la première fois qu'il avait vu une photo – son petit ami était l'homme le plus adorable et plein de vie qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Que quelqu'un comme lui s'intéresse à Alec qui était studieux et ennuyeux était un miracle.

(Il avait trouvé un cadeau de Noël sympa pour Clary, qui devrait sous peu devenir la petite ami d'Izzy, pour la remercier de les avoir fait se rencontrer.)

Il soupira en entendant son téléphone biper. Probablement une autre invitation en famille de sa sœur. Il l'aimait, vraiment, mais il voulait juste dormir pour le moment.

**De Izzy : Allez, mets de beaux vêtements et un sourire sur ton visage, on sort ce soir et tu ne vas pas le regretter. **

Avait–il vraiment le choix? Il pouvait soit décevoir sa sœur, ou peut–être avoir une soirée sympa.

Il envoya sa confirmation et demanda l'adresse.

Il se changea rapidement pour mettre quelque chose que sa soeur lui avait donné il y a longtemps et partit la rencontrer devant le pub sympa qu'elle avait choisi pour la soirée, et eut une surprise en voyant que sa mère était là. Depuis le divorce, elle avait été discrète, trop occupée à gérer les répercussions pour réellement passer du temps avec eux. Ca lui allait, Alec avait été trop effrayé à l'idée de faire son coming out sans le vouloir pour faire un réel effort avec elle.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de voir que tu as pu venir, l'accueillit Maryse avec une embrassade.

Il lui rendit son embrassade maladroitement avant de parler de la pluie et du beau temps, attendant Izzy et Jace pour qui il supposait il était de bon ton d'arriver en retard.

Il eut un rictus amusé intérieur en pensant à Magnus qui ferait probablement la même chose quand il rencontrerait Izzy.

Ils s'installèrent une fois que tout le monde fut là, une table à l'écart dans le fond de la salle les attendant. Elle était grande sachant qu'ils n'étaient que quatre, mais il apprit que Clary et Simon espéraient les rejoindre un peu plus tard. Ils venaient à peine de commander leur apéritif quand Alec reçut un autre message. Il sourit en voyant qui c'était.

**De Magnus : Hey darling, j'ai une surprise pour toi!**

Il s'apprêtait à demander plus de détails quand Jace et Maryse se levèrent. Il pouvait entendre la voix excitée de Simon à l'entrée. Levant les yeux au ciel mais habitué, Alec se leva également pour accueillir – et il supposait que Clary était avec lui, il était rare de voir les deux meilleurs amis séparés.

Il se tourna et trébucha presque dans le vide quand il vit Magnus.

\- Surprise! Cria tout le monde, surtout Clary qui avait l'air beaucoup trop fière d'elle–même. Il aurait pu parier tout ce qu'il avait qu'elle avait tout organisé.

\- Génial, marmonna Alec en rougissant, maintenant je dois te trouver un autre cadeau de Noël génial pour te remercier...

Jace rit franchement, faisant un clin d'œil alors qu'il lui faisait une tape dans le dos.

Du travail d'équipe donc.

Magnus avait prévu de venir sur New York pour célébrer les fêtes avec lui – et Alec avait été plus que ravi de lui proposer de squatter chez lui – mais c'était censé être dans quatre jours. Alec ne se plaignait pas, il appréciait chaque minute qu'il pouvait passer avec son petit ami.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que tout le monde se rassoie et s'installe autour de la table, leurs boissons arrivant entre–temps. Puis Maryse arqua un sourcil et attendit que les présentations se fassent.

\- Oui, commença Isabelle, tu connais déjà Clary et Simon. Je te présente Magnus, un des amis proches de Clary.

Elle lança un regard à Alec, attendant qu'il décide s'il voulait en rester là ou non. Magnus avait l'air heureux quoi qu'il fasse, gardant ses mains pour lui pour ne pas pousser Alec plus loin qu'il n'était confortable.

\- Simon et moi sortons ensemble, annonça Jace pour distraire Maryse en attendant. C'est assez récent mais... Je voulais que tu saches.

Maryse eut l'air surprise, comme Alec s'y attendait, mais pas dans le mauvais sens. Au contraire, ses yeux commencèrent à briller, heureux pour son fils adoptif et de faire partie de sa vie. Alec prit une grande inspiration, agrippa la main de Magnus fortement, sentant une pression en retour avant de parler.

\- Et Magnus et moi sommes ensemble depuis plus d'un an et demi.

Il grimaça presque en la voyant se tourner vers lui avant qu'un sourire ne fasse son apparition sur son visage. Elle était heureuse pour lui et le lui dit, s'excusant de la distance entre eux. Alec haussa les épaules, plus qu'habitué à la solitude qu'il l'accompagnait depuis des années, mais qui avait peu à peu disparu avec la présence de ses frère et sœurs et de Magnus.

\- Donc... Toi et Clary? Devina Maryse avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pas encore, fit mine de tousser Jace dans en coin.

Simon rit tellement lorsqu'il vit la tête des deux filles qu'il dut cacher son visage dans l'épaule de Jace pour ne pas en tomber de sa chaise et récupérer un minimum de contrôle. Qui aurait pu croire que la _courageuse_ et _fougueuse_ Izzy serait la dernière à avouer son amour ? Et que Clary ne prendrait pas les choses en main.

Alec sourit largement en voyant la mine conspiratrice de Magnus. Les aider à sortir ensemble serait un cadeau de Noël magnifique, non?

\- Ca s'est bien passé, commenta Magnus quand ils furent rentrés chez Alec plus tard ce soir–là.

Alec répondit vaguement, trop occupé à profiter du poids de Magnus contre lui devant un film de Noël stupide. Il n'avait pas prévu de faire quoi que ce soit à part profiter du moment jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps d'aller au lit.

\- Tu crois qu'Izzy va inviter Clary à sortir avec elle avant Noël? Taquina–t–il

\- Avec notre aide? Bien sur. On pourrait peut–être faire en sorte qu'elle le fasse le soir du réveillon.

Le réveillon. Le premier avec Magnus – avec un peu de chance pas le dernier – et sa famille entière ensemble. Alors, ça allait être spectaculaire et incroyable. Il ne se rappelait pas d'une époque où il avait eu une telle hâte de célébrer quelque chose.

Le dernier acte du film de Noël qu'il regardaient passait à la télé, mais Magnus et Alec continuaient de jouer avec toutes les idées qui leur venaient pour jouer les entremetteurs. Chacune était plus idiote que la dernière, et quand ils commencèrent à envisager des plans dignes des films d'espionnage, ils en rirent et décidèrent que peut–être il valait mieux laisser les choses se faire naturellement.

\- Après tout, on n'a eu besoin de l'aide de personne, murmura Magnus alors qu'Alec jouait avec ses cheveux. Et regarde où nous en sommes.

\- Seulement parce que tu m'as invité. Je ne l'aurais jamais fait.

Alec avait assez de courage pour admettre qu'il avait peur d'être rejeté. Même si, techniquement, Magnus vivait de l'autre côté du pays et qu'il était beaucoup plus facile d'envoyer un message que d'articuler à voix haute ses sentiments, il avait été paralysé. Heureusement pour lui, Magnus l'avait appelé un jour, proposant de prendre un verre.

A cause de la distance, ils purent seulement se voir pour ce fameux verre le 4 juillet, quand Magnus vint visiter Clary mais ensuite, les choses s'étaient bien passées. Maintenir une relation longue distance était parfois dur, mais entre les appels vidéos, els sms, et les quelques visites qu'ils parvenaient à avoir, ils y arrivaient plutôt bien.

Mieux encore, pour que leur relation ne se brise pas sous la pression, ils avaient été forcé de communiquer. Cela avait été compliqué pour Alec, mais à long terme, cela avait été une bénédiction. Il était beaucoup plus à l'aise dans sa peau – comme il l'avait démontré en faisant son coming out à sa mère – et en général, plus heureux.

Maintenant, son but était de donner le meilleur Noël à Magnus, car il savait qu'il avait grandi sans famille aimante ou la chance de le fêter pendant longtemps.

Apparemment, cela incluait d'aider sa mère et son petit ami à tout préparer lors du grand jour. Il ne se plaignait pas, il était heureux de passer l'après–midi à s'amuser pendant qu'ils finissaient la décoration du sapin avec son petit frère ou qu'il aidait sa mère avec la dinde.

A un moment, Max avait même convaincu Maryse d'avoir des ballons gonflés à l'helium et s'était lâché lors de l'achat, ce qui signifiait que Manus resta coincé une bonne heure à gonfler puis attacher lesdits ballons et à décorer la maison.

Cela rappelait un de leurs rencards Skype à Alec quand Magnus avait bidouillé la logiciel vocal pour lui parler avec des voix idiotes ou très graves, jusqu'à ce qu'Alec se détende après sa longue journée.

Il était noyé dans la farce pour la dinde lorsque Magnus arriva, un ballon derrière lui, et qu'il respira de hélium.

\- Saluuut, il roucoula en vérifiant que Max n'était pas là, cette dinde n'est pas la seule chose que tu vas fourrer ce soir...

Alec était partagé entre l'envie de rire devant la phrase d'accroche ridicule – et osée – ou se cacher parce que sa mère venait de s'arrêter dans l'embrasure de la porte, arquant un sourcil. Le rire sortit vainqueur, mais seulement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à la moue adorable de Magnus.

Se lavant les mains rapidement, il respira de hélium pour lui répondre.

\- C'est à cause de toi que Santa a une liste de vilains.

Maryse abandonna, les poussant au salon pour qu'elle puisse travailler en paix dans la cuisine, loin de leur présence distrayante ou alors elle ne finirait jamais à temps.

\- Idiots, soupira–t–elle mais elle était heureuse de voir son ainé rire aussi librement.

Elle entendit son benjamin mettre de la musique alors qu'ils finissaient de tout préparer. Et quand elle disait tout, elle voulait dire _tout_.

Magnus avait d'une façon ou d'une autre convaincu Max que pour le premier Noël joyeux dans la famille Lightwood, surtout avec le nombre de couples, faire des folies était le _strict minimum_. On ne reconnaitrait bientôt plus sa maison, mais elle ne inquiétait pas.

Si besoin, elle demanderait à Magnus de nettoyer ce dont il était responsable, et cela aurait l'avantage de rendre Alec heureux car elle pourrait faire en sorte que le nettoyage – et donc la présence de Magnus – dure longtemps – mais dans la bonne ambiance.

Personne ne gâcherait leur Noël.

Bientôt, Max et Magnus s'allièrent au désespoir d'Alec et du salon qui se mirent à étinceler. Il y avait des paillettes partout, même dans leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux pour le plus grand bonheur de Max.

Même après avoir pris une douche, Alec brillait toujours, reflétant les lumières qu'ils avaient installées aux murs et aux plafonds. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de couleur sur sa personne – à moins qu'il n'ait donné l'autorisation à Izzy ou Magnus de l'habiller.

Il entendit Maryse toquer à la porte de sa chambre d'enfance et la laissa entrer, Magnus sortant pour les laisser parler pendant qu'il allait s'occuper de Max et attendre tout le monde.

\- Je suis heureuse de te voir heureux, commença Maryse. Et tout le monde ne va pas tarder donc je vais faire court. Je voulais seulement te donner ceci, je pense que tu pourrais en avoir besoin bientôt.

Elle lui tendit la bague de la famille Lightwood – du moins l'une d'entre elles. Il y en avait quatre, pour que chacun des enfants ait la sienne, Maryse s'en était assuré.

Celle–ci était l'originale, destiné à l'ainé.

Alec rougit, comprenant enfin ce qu'il se passait.

\- On n'est pas... Enfin...

\- C'est bon, rassura Maryse. Tu peux juste la laisser quelque part jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps, mais juste au cas où...

C'était une belle attention, pensa Alec. Et cela comptait énormément pour lui qu'elle soit prête à lui donner la bague de famille tout de suite après avoir rencontré Magnus. Elle avait vraiment changé. Alec sourit timidement, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour cacher sa nervosité alors qu'il prenait la bague et, après un temps d'hésitation, qu'il la mettait dans sa poche.

Qui sait? Il pouvait imaginer construire un avenir avec Magnus.

Ils restèrent comme cela un petit moment, mal à l'aise après ce moment de sincérité auquel ils ne savaient pas comment réagir quand soudain on sonna à la porte principale.

Sursautant, ils se dépêchèrent de descendre pour accueillir tout le monde.

Le diner fut une réussite, malgré les commentaires charmeurs de Magnus quand la dinde arriva – il se souvenait très bien de sa remarque plus tôt _merci_ _bien_ Magnus – et l'incapacité de Jace de manger correctement.

Ils durent débattre pour savoir s'ils allaient ouvrir les cadeaux à minuit ou rester dormir pour les ouvrir le matin de Noël que Max et Simon gagnèrent, déclarant que la tradition voulait qu'ils les ouvrent au matin. Luke dut accepter la chambre d'ami, le reste se dispersant dans leurs chambres d'enfance ou les chambres de leur moitié.

Du moins c'était le plan, mais tout le monde décida spontanément de faire une soirée pyjama improvisé dans la chambre la plus grande, déposant leurs matelas par terre pour qu'ils puissent papoter jusqu'au matin.

(Il ne le firent pas, la plupart s'endormit autour de 3h mais ils s'amusèrent à se taquiner jusque là, et Luke et Maryse les grondèrent gentiment le lendemain mais vraiment, ils avaient fait la même chose, donc ils pouvaient parler.)

Tout le monde fut excité en voyant le salon plein de cadeaux – ils avaient vraiment tout donné cette année, nota Alec avec humour – mais ils réussirent à prendre leur petit–déjeuner avant que Max ne déclare qu'il était l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

Certains cadeaux étaient sérieux, d'autres pas du tout, mais ils s'amusèrent. Sans bouger de sa place – très confortable – dans le giron d'Alec, Magnus offrit à Alec un livre qu'il avait attendu de lire avec impatience, accompagné d'une enveloppe. Tout le monde se réunit autour par curiosité.

C'était une lettre d'acceptation de la section danse de la « New York Tisch University of the Arts ».

Magnus avait réussi à y entrer !

Tout le monde l'applaudit, sachant que c'était l'une des meilleurs écoles de danse dans le monde, et que ce devait être un rêve devenu réalité pour lui. Alec le félicita, heureux de voir son petit ami vivre son rêve ET être dans la même ville que lui. Ils pourraient enfin vivre ensemble, après l'avoir imaginé pendant des mois lors du processus d'audition.

\- Je suis comme un cadeau de Noël, tu vas adorer te réveiller pour moi le matin.

Alec rit, embrassant la tempe de Magnus. Il ne devrait probablement pas encourager ses phrases d'accroches vraiment terribles, mais il les adorait secrètement, alors pourquoi pas? Et il aimait bien l'embrasser.

Regarder tout le monde ouvrir leurs cadeaux par la suite était la définition de la perfection. Son sourire ne faillit pas une seule seconde.

(Il a peut-être été au bord des larmes à un moment. Peut-être.)

Entouré par les gens qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient, il n'aurait pas pu imaginer un Noël plus parfait.

Quoique.

En fait, il pouvait.

Traçant les bords de la bague dans sa poche, il attendit que l'attention de Magnus lui revienne.

\- Es–tu Noël ? Parce que je ne me lasserai jamais de toi.

Magnus se figea, avant d'en rire, prétendant que ce n'était qu'un autre de ces phrases d'accroche idiote. Mais Alec n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux.

Ignorant toute sa famille qui les regardait, il sortit la bague, et offrit à Magnus son fameux sourire en coin un peu timide, attendant sa réponse définitive.

\- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais en disant que tout ce que je voulais pour Noël c'était toi, Magnus sourit de toutes ses dents.

Alec retint son souffle. Ca ressemblait à un oui, non?

\- C'est un oui, au cas ou tu aurais besoin de l'entendre, taquina Magnus.

Izzy poussa un cri de joie si aigu qu'Alec tressaillit mais finit par rire. Il accepta les félicitations de sa famille, baignant dans le bonheur environnant.

Jace exigea d'être son témoin ; Clary dit que si c'était le cas, elle devait être demoiselle d'honneur puisque – _hello_ – c'était elle qui avait présenté les deux tourtereaux l'un à l'autre.

Mais Alec ne les écoutait déjà plus.

La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était que la bague Lightwood allait magnifiquement bien à Magnus.

* * *

Alors? Ca vous a plu?


End file.
